


A Perfect Memory

by HufflepuffMommy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic Comp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Harry teaches some Slytherins during 5th year in a second DA class.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Caught In Your Spell Comp - Dumbledore's Armada





	A Perfect Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Caught In Your Spell Flash comp hosted on the Dumbledore's Armada discord. My prompt was Flipendo, and my pairing was Harry and Pansy.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Harry asked as he watched the group of Slytherins entering the Room of Requirements.

The witch next to him sighed. "Harry, we've been over this before. Draco—"

"Doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. Yes, you've told me." He eyed the group of four warily. "And the others?"

Hermione shrugged. "Draco wouldn't have invited them if he didn't trust them, and I trust  _ him,  _ so..." she looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Harry? They've already signed the contract and know that if they tell anyone, they'll get jinxed with something horrible. That has to count for something, right?" 

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he grumbled. "Fine, but if they give me a hard time like usual, they can find someone else to teach them." 

Hermione smiled and nodded eagerly before the two walked over to the group, her hand finding Draco's as Harry addressed the room. "Right, so. Hermione said you all wanted to learn what we've been doing in the D.A. since our current Defence Against the Dark Arts class is a joke." He was pleased when they nodded in agreement, and he continued. "We'll start with some basic defensive and combat spells so I can see where you're all at skill-wise before going forward. Line up in front of a sparring dummy and do the spells that I call out."

Harry wasn't surprised to find that Draco was more than competent as far as his spellwork went. Even Theo Knott and Blaise Zabini were rather good and knew their spells with minimal corrections needed. 

Pansy Parkinson, however, surprised him. Not only was she competent, but she was quick as lightning and never missed her mark. The few times he gave suggestions on her stance or wandwork, she complied without complaint. Harry was, dare he say, impressed. 

"Well done," he said to the group at large after an hour. "I'm glad to see you are not all too far behind the regular group, which started weeks before. We'll meet again next week, same time, same place." 

* * *

On the fourth meeting with the Slytherin group, Harry decided to teach them how to cast a Patronus. "Don't be upset if you can't get it right away, or even at all. The Patronus is a difficult spell to master, and it takes time. Even some of the most accomplished wizards and witches can't produce a full-fledged Patronus," he said. "Focus on your happiest memory and put that emotion into your spell." 

Within ten minutes, Draco had conjured his eagle Patronus, though Harry figured it was probably because Hermione was there, encouraging him along. 

It took longer for Blaise and Theo to make their Patronus corporeal, but towards the end of the lesson, Theo had a fox running around the room, and Blaise had the beginning of what looked like a giant grizzly bear starting to form. 

Pansy, however, was still struggling. She was able to produce the mist that shot out of her wand, but nothing else. 

"Don't worry, Pans," Draco said. "As Potter said, it's complicated magic, and some people just can't do it right away."

Pansy scowled at the blond. "If you lot can do it, so can I.  _ Expecto Patronum!" _

Once again, only mist came out of her wand, and Pansy, exhausted, sank into a chair to rest.

Harry walked over to her and handed her a bit of chocolate. "You need to take a break, or you'll pass out," he said quietly before turning the group. "We'll continue next week, but I think, for now, we should probably head back to our common rooms before anyone starts looking for us." 

* * *

"For this next lesson, we'll be practicing dueling. It's one thing to fire spells at a sparring dummy, but it's different when it's with an opponent that fights back. Partner up while I get the room ready with a cushioning charm; we don't need anyone getting hurt and having to go to the hospital wing, or else Umbridge will get suspicious.

A tap on his shoulder had him turning to face Pansy, who had her arms crossed and looking slightly uncomfortable. "I don't have a partner," she muttered. Harry looked around and saw that Hermione and Draco had teamed up while Blaise and Theo teamed up, leaving Pansy alone. He looked back at the dark-haired witch and nodded. "I'll be your partner. And don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he said. He meant it as a joke, but Pansy just scowled and stomped off. 

After watching the other two groups duel, it was Harry and Pansy's turn. They faced each other and bowed before taking a defensive stance.

Before Harry even had a chance to call out a spell, Pansy fired one in his direction. 

_ "Flipendo!"  _

An invisible force pushed Harry back, knocking him down. Wincing, he rubbed his backside. "Nice hit," he said groaning. 

_ "Expecto Patronum!" _

Harry looked up at Pansy, her wand out, and a smile on her face. In front of her was a corporeal Patronus, a black panther pacing in front of her. 

"I guess you were right, Potter," she said as she walked over to him, offering her hand to help him up. "All I needed was a perfect memory." She smirked at him. "I guess knocking down the golden boy was all it took to make me very happy." 

Harry watched, stunned as Pansy turned and walked out. 

Draco walked up next to him and elbowed him slightly. "I think she likes you."

A goofy grin spread across Harry's face. "I think I like her, too." 

  
  



End file.
